


GamTav fic wowie

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally a little drabble I did but now I've dubbed it an actual fanfic :D<br/>Tavros works in a library, a wild Gamzee appears, shenanigans ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuck this it's just Chapter 1 what do you expect

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on a facebook page in short little bits so the scenes n stuff are pretty short. apology

He wasn't the kind of person Tavros expected to see in a library, but hey, whose he to judge?  
The young, lanky man with the curly hair was a regular at the public library where Tavros worked. He came in almost every other day, wandering and sometimes sitting on the floor with a book in his lap. Eventually he'd find his way to the front desk with a book under his arm. Tavros was usually around shelving books or doing some other miscellaneous task when he went to check out. Today, however, he happened to be there at just the right time. The man came sauntering up and attempted to run a hand through his tangled hair. His baggy t shirt bunched up where his hands were in the pockets of his skinny jeans. He gave Tavros a lazy smile as he set his book down and leaned on the desk. Tavros rolled up to the computer, returning the smile. He looked down at the worn hardcover in front of him.  
"The Hound of Baskervilles" was printed on the front.  
"Sherlock Holmes?" He said, smiling. The teen nodded. "This one is my favorite."  
"I've liked Scandal in Bohemia the best so far." He replied. His voice was deep, with what sounded like a growl underneath. At the same time it was very relaxed and warm. Tavros liked it.  
He opened the cover of the book and scanned it. His fingers moved across the keyboard, tapping away.  
"Gamzee."  
"Huh?" Tavros responded.  
"My name's Gamzee." The man said, grinning.  
"I'm Tavros." He said, looking up and smiling.  
He slipped the little return by paper thingy into the cover of the book and slid it across to Gamzee. "Have a nice day." Tavros said.  
"You too, bro." Gamzee replied as he turned to leave. Tavros looked down and noticed a small, folded piece of paper on the counter. He picked it up and unfolded it. Inside was a lightly scrawled phone number and the message, "tExT mE? :o)" Tavros looked up to see the man turn back and smile just before pushing through the doors, out onto the sidewalk.  
\---------------------------------------

Tavros' finger hovered over his phone, the little paper in his other hand. He sighed and tapped the number in.

uH,,, hI  
hEyYa TaVrOs :o) hOw Ya DoInG  
i'M,, uH,,, wELL, tHANK YOU, ,, hOW ARE YOU?  
iM dOiNg MoThErFuCkInG fInE :o)  
tHATS, ,, uH,,, gOOD  
So TaVrOs  
yES,,,?  
I WaS tHiNkInG wE sHoUlD aLl Up AnD gEt A dRiNk Or SoMeThInG  
yA kNoW :o)  
gAMZEE, IM, UH,, ONLY 18  
wElL wHaTeVeR fLoAtS yOuR bOaT :o)  
HOw AbOuT wE jUsT uP aNd MoThErFuCkIn HaNg OuT sOmEtImE  
uHH,,, sURE,,, i GUESS  
i KINDA HAVE,, uH,,, wORK ALL WEEK,,, bUT i ,, uH,,, gET OFF EARLY ON SUNDAY  
tHaTs AlRiGhT wItH mE :o)  
uM,,, iM DONE AT THREE  
sEe YoU tHeN bRo :o)  
sEE YOU  
}:)

Tavros sighed and rubbed his temples. He just agreed to hang out with someone he'd only spoken to once. If his older brother were here...  
\------------------------------  
The heavy door clicked as Tavros turned the key. He sighed and cracked his back before wheeling around to leave the library. In the street in front of him was a black pick up truck with Gamzee hanging out of the front window.  
"Need help getting in?" He called, stepping out of the truck as Tavros wheeled over. Tavros shook his head, mumbling "I'm fine." Gamzee followed him around to the other side and opened the passenger door. Tavros gasped as he was scooped up out of his chair.  
"G-gamzee, I said I didn't need help."  
"Its all good motherfucker; you're light as a feather." He said, giving his lazy grin. He set Tavros in the seat and put the wheelchair in back. Gamzee climbed into the truck and off the went.  
Tavros awkwardly fidgeted in the silence.  
"So, where are we going?" He asked.  
"You'll motherfuckin see soon enough." Gamzee replied, grinning.

 

Tavros looked up from his lap as the truck turned into a driveway. They pulled up in front of the most miserable looking house Tavros could imagine; paint almost all chipped away, lawn overgrown with weeds, the entire thing just looked run down. A shiver ran down his spine as looked over at the man next to him. He was leaning back in his seat, the same lazy grin plastered across his face.  
“Home sweet home.” He sighed. Tavros gulped. “Come on.” Gamzee pushed the door open and hopped out. By the time Tavros was reaching for the door handle, Gamzee had grabbed his wheelchair from the back and opened the door for him.  
“G-gamzee,” he stuttered, “You don’t have to do so much for me.”  
“’S okay bro.” Gamzee said, scooping Tavros out of the seat and setting him in his wheelchair. Tavros looked down at his hands, blushing. “Let’s go!” Gamzee said excited as he grabbed Tavros’ wheelchair and wheeled him forward.  
“Gamzee, it’s okay, I can wheel myself!” Tavros exclaimed. Gamzee stepped back, surprised.  
“Woah bro. Okay. My bad.”  
Tavros let out a sigh and began to move towards the house. Gamzee matched his pace beside him, shoving his hands in his pockets.


	2. Chapta 2 bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you guys can't already tell, I'm very serious with my chapter names  
> so srs

Tavros was sitting on the only remotely clean piece of furniture in the house beside Gamzee’s bed, the couch. Gamzee was lying across his lap, both of them mashing the buttons on Xbox controllers. Gamzee’s brows were furrowed in frustration, while Tavros was smirking. He was winning, by a lot. Gamzee was hopelessly tapping at the buttons, not understanding how Tavros was winning. Tavros giggled as he finally won. Gamzee turned on to his back and set his controller on his stomach.   
“Shit, Tavbro.” He sighed. Tavros giggled again.  
“I need to be going soon.” He said, looking his watch.  
“Alright, tell you what,” Gamzee said. “I win this next round, and you have to hang out with me again next week.”   
“Deal.”

 

Gamzee put his hands behind his head, sighing with satisfaction. Tavros looked from him to the tv and back again in confusion.   
“But…”  
“Sorry, Tavbro.” Gamzee chuckled.  
“Wow.”  
Gamzee looked up at him, smiling.   
“So I’ll pick you up same time next week?”  
“I guess so.”

Tavros pulled a handful of books off the little cart and put them in his lap. He rolled over to the part of the wide bookshelf where they belonged. One by one he took them from his lap and pushed them into place. He looked up in frustration at the spot on the high shelf that he couldn’t reach. Reaching as far as he could, the book just touched the edge of the shelf. As he was about to give up, a hand took the book from him and pushed it into place. Tavros looked over to see Gamzee next to him, lazily leaning on the bookcase.   
“Hey bro.” He said, grinning.  
“Uh, hi Gamzee.” Tavros returned the smile.  
“How you doin’?”  
“I’m alright. How are you?”  
“Actually, Tavbro, I’m-“  
But before Gamzee could finish, they were interrupted by someone calling Tavros’ name. A girl with thick red hair rushed around the corner, a book open in her hand and reading glasses slipping down her nose.  
“Tavros I-“ She stopped talking as she looked up, seeing Gamzee. She closed the book and pushed her glasses on top of her head. “Stoner boy.” She said grinning as she put a hand on her hip.  
“Hey spooky baby.” Gamzee responded, smiling.  
“Fancy seeing you here. Almost didn’t recognize you.”  
“You look pretty different without all your make up, Ghostie.”  
“Same goes for you.” She said, laughing. She looked to Tavros. “Tav, I didn’t know you knew Gamzee.”  
“Actually, uh, I just met him last week.” Tavros said. Aradia’s eyes widened.  
“Wait, Gamzee, is he…?”  
Gamzee winked at Aradia, smirking.  
“Am I what?” Tavros asked.  
“No, not him. It’s nothing, Tavros.” Gamzee said.  
“Well okay. I gotta go. See you around.” She said, nudging Gamzee as she walked past.  
Tavros looked up at Gamzee, confused. Gamzee grinned at him.


	3. CHAPTA THREEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waddup

[The Day Before Gamzee and Tavros Met]

Gamzee was slumped over his glass, his make up a bit smeared. It had been an almost unrealistically long night.   
“Uh, excuse me?” He heard a small voice almost whisper from behind him. He turned in his seat to see who it was. A small girl was peeking over the shoulder of her friend who was visibly shaking.   
“Can I help you?” He looked from one girl to the other. Both wore mimics of his makeup.  
“Are you Gamzee from ISIS?” The one in front asked.  
“Yep. You ladies see the show?” They squeeled quietly.  
“Yeah we did! It was amazing!” The one hiding behind her friend said. He grinned at them.  
“Hey clown boy!” He heard the familiar call and turned to face Aradia as she made her way toward him.  
“Heyya spooky baby.” He said, smiling. He turned to the girls standing next to him. “It was nice meeting you girls, but you’ll have to excuse me.” They shuffled away giggling.  
The red head sat down beside him and the bar tender slide her usual drink up to her.  
“Nice job tonight.” She smiled.  
“Thanks, ghostie.” He grinned.   
“Something’s bothering you, Gam.” He cleared his throat and looked down, taking another drink.  
“Hey, babe?”  
“Whats up?” She sighed.  
“Wanna come back to my place?”  
“Come on.” She said, getting up from the bar. She mouthed ‘I’ll call you’ to Sollux as they left.

 

They were sprawled on the couch, eyes red, as Aradia poked Gamzee’s cheek with her toe.  
“Hey Gamz, let me brush your hair.” She mumbled, grabbing the brush from the table and sitting up. Gamzee got up and turned his back to her.  
“Shit, sis, all we ever do is brush each others’ hair. I’m not sayin’ it’s in the motherfucking wrong or nothing, but that ain’t what I invite you back here for.”   
“Gamz, babe, I’m dating Sollux and you know that.”  
Gamzee grumbled as Aradia pulled at his hair with the brush.  
“So what’s bothering you, baby boy?”  
“What do you mean?”   
“You only invite me over when something’s up.”  
“AIn’t nothing up, Arababe.”   
Aradia stopped running the brush through his hair.  
“Gamzee.” She said sternly.  
“Okay, ghostie, there’s this boy.” He groaned, turning to face her.  
“A boy! What kinda boy?” She said, excited.  
“A cute one.”  
“Those are the best kind!!” She giggled.  
“He’s the cutest little motherfucker I’ve ever seen, ghostie girl.”  
“Ya got the hots for him, Gammy?” She laughed, wiggling her eyebrows.  
“Guess so, babe.” He sighed.  
“I want aaalllll the details, baby boy.”  
“He works at the library by my place.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah, and I go in as often as I can just to motherfucking see him.”  
“Aw, Gamz.” She smiled.  
“I haven’t actually talked to him yet though.” He sighed.  
“You should talk to him tomorrow! Go in and make sure he’s at the desk or whatever and get some intelligent looking book or whatever. He’d be all for it!”  
“You think so, babe?”  
“I know it, Gamz.”


	4. Oh ya know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so short :x   
> Apology

The curly haired man was leaning with his elbows on the desk, showing his usual lazy grin as the boy across from him spoke excitedly about something. He wasn't exactly paying attention to what the kid was saying; the way his cheeks dimpled when he smiled was too cute to ignore. A couple strands of dark brown hair flopped in front of his face as he giggled about something he had said. Gamzee laughed too, but because the little chuckle made his heart skip a beat. He hadn't felt like this for someone in what seemed like ages. The way the boy's eyes would crinkle when he laughed and how he would scrunch up his face when he was thinking made his heart flutter.   
Blush crept onto the boy's cheeks and Gamzee noticed he had stopped talking a few minutes ago and Gamzee had been simply staring at him. The kid looked down at his lap, his face flushed.  
"So, when do you get off again?" Gamzee said, looking up at the clock on the wall.  
"Right now, actually." He replied, turning in his chair to see the clock. He turned back and grinned at Gamzee before rolling into the back office and exchanging a few words with the woman sitting back there. He came back with his jacket over his shoulder and pulled up next to Gamzee. He grabbed the boys chair and began to wheel him towards the door so the kid could get his jacket on. They pushed out into the crisp autumn air and made for the parking lot.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
"I can't motherfuckin find it." Gamzee grumbled. Tavros giggled, holding the game controller behind his back. "Tavros, did you-"  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He blurted as he dropped the controller in his lap and spun around. He sped down the hall laughing as Gamzee chased after him. The boy mindlessly turned at the end of the hallway and came to a halt at the center of the room. The walls were plastered with posters of 80s and 90s rock bands. The sheets on the bed were a mess and the floor was littered with the same trash as the rest of the house, aside from one corner. A guitar was displayed proudly there. Gamzee sauntered in behind Tavros and saw him staring at the corner.  
"That's my baby. Keep that spot clean just for her." He said proudly.  
"I didn't know you played guitar," Tavros said, turning in his chair, "That's really cool!"  
Gamzee smiled, moving towards the guitar.  
"Wanna hear a little?" He asked, already picking it up. Tavros nodded excitedly. Gamzee sat down on the bed, and began to play. His hand moved swiftly over the neck and his fingers carefully plucked at the strings. Tavros watched him in awe, soaking up the look of concentration on Gamzee's face which he had never seen before. With the sloppy grin off his face he looked so old, so much older than he really was. Tavros saw so much more than what twenty or so years would leave behind his eyes. As Gamzee ended the song, he looked up at Tavros, the same look lingering on his face for just moments.  
"Get your jaw off the floor, bro," he said, the smile returning to his face, "That was hardly anything. You wanna see some real music, you come to my band's show on Friday."  
Tavros nodded without hesitation. Anything to see that expression on Gamzee's face again.


End file.
